The List
by laurelweaves
Summary: Bella will be doing more than filing in her position as personal assistant to the CEO of Cullen INC. Rated M.


**Summary: Bella will be doing more than filing in her position as personal assistant to the CEO of Cullen INC. Rated M. **

**A/N: This is going to be a bit of a smut fest. If you don't like that, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. No one beneath the age of eighteen should be reading this.**

Wall street. Not only is it the land of money, business, the wealthy, but it also also the land of hot sex and whores who are willing to do anything to make a couple of bucks. This is how Volturi's List was started.

Volturi's List is a comprehensive resource for the businessmen and businesswomen looking for an employee with more than "strong organizational abilities" and "good computer skills." The employees on The List are willing to do anything their bosses require, be that fetching coffee or satisfying some of their more...primal needs.

To put it clearly, they are all a bunch of dirty sluts who are willing to do anything – anything – to reach the top and get their piece of the American Dream, even if that means compromising the most sturdiest of their morals. Frankly, I do not give a shit about anyone's morals. After spending the better part of my college years working my ass off at Harvard, I more than deserve to have my cock sucked whenever I want and however I want.

Hence, the order of that Monday. I fucking hated Mondays on a normal week. In spite of the ungodliness of arriving at work at eight AM, I was not about to let my family's business and my reputation on Forbes' list go to shit. This particular Monday was significantly better than most.

After having Volturi's List, and the skill of its ladies, I had called Aro, one of the co-founders. He was more than happy to send over a slew of candidates to interview for the position of personal assistant to the CEO of one of the most powerful media corporations in the world.

The interviews would take up the entirety of my morning, with the chosen candidate beginning work in the afternoon. They would begin in the style of a traditional interview for a personal assistant position and end with a display of the ladies' sexual skills if I considered them to be a competitive candidate.

"Mr. Cullen, the first candidate has arrived. Would you like me to send her in?" inquired Mrs. Cope, the fifty year-old receptionist and most loyal employee of my company, having been hired in my father's time. I nodded and sat back in the black, leather swivel chair of my corner office, my cock twitching in anticipation.

The first five candidates were utterly disappointing in the sense that they did not even make it past the preliminary interview questions. Although I was interested in settling my sexual appetite, there would be traditional aspects to the job that they would not be able to perform.

Just before lunch, things began to look upward with the entrance of one Ms. Tanya Denali. Her long, strawberry blonde hair and perfectly toned legs were deceiving in the sense that she was not the ditz the blondes before her had been. However, her lack of genius made her suitable for the position she was applying for.

"Now, Ms. Denali. Might you demonstrate some of your finer talents that qualify you for this position?" I inquired, my lips curving into a deep smirk. Her lips curved upward into a sexy, equally deep smirk, and she nodded coyly. I stood up and moved in front of my desk. "On your knees with your mouth around my cock," I ordered, unfastening my slacks to release my hard cock.

"Yes, sir," she replied, making her mouth level with my cock, and took me gently into her mouth. I groaned, gripping her hair tightly as she bobbed her head, sucking and swirling her tongue. As time passed, my grip on her hair tightened, and I began thrusting roughly in and out of her mouth.

"Fuck!" I moaned out, as she deep throated me, causing my to cum. After swallowing my cum, she licked my tip, cleaning up any remains. I pulled up my slacks and refastened them. "Excellent work, Ms. Denali. I will call you around twelve today to return if you got the position."

"Thank you, sir." With one last smirk, she exited, swaying her hips sexily as she left. I returned to my spot behind my desk, eager to finish the interviews so that Ms. Denali could hurry back, and I could take further advantage of her beautiful mouth.

"Hello? A beautiful brunette, with full breasts and long toned legs peeked into my office. "My name is Isabella Swan, and I am here for an interview." She walked over to my desk and held out her hand, which I shook, slightly distracted by her somewhat virginal, yet utterly sexy appearance.

"Please take a seat, Ms. Swan." I gestured to the chair behind her. I began with the traditional questions, working through them as quickly as possible to reach the creme de resistance. "Now, tell me, Ms. Swan, how much sexual experience do you have?'

The girl frowned. "Excuse me? I don't understand what that has to do with the position."

"Do not pretend to be stupid, Ms. Swan," I replied coldly, a bit irritated at her alteration from seemingly intelligence to somewhat stupid. "If you are affiliated with The Volturi List, you should know exactly how relevant that correlates with this position."

"I thought it was merely an employment agency," she murmured in response, her face lightening with understanding as she came to comprehend the situation.

"Well, it is obviously more than that. If you want this position, I would suggest you remove your panties, lift up your skirt, and bend over the desk," I snapped, my cock incredibly hard with desire, in spite of the fact that I had received head only thirty minutes earlier.

Isabella sighed, clearly weighing her options in her head. After a couple of seconds of contemplation, she rose from the chair, removed a pair of white panties, and set them on the chair she had previously occupied. She then lifted her skirt, and placed her arms on my desk, resting her weight on them, causing her delicious ass to stick in the air.

I moved behind her, unfastening my slacks and pushing them down to my ankles. I ran a hand over her wet pussy, sticking two fingers inside her. I removed my fingers and licked her juices. "Mmmm. Excellent."

I positioned myself at her entrance, placing my hands on her hips to brace myself. I entered her slowly, groaning at her tightness. I then began thrusting in and out, increasing my speed and hardness with each thrust. With one hand, I gripped her mahogany locks tightly, pulling her hair. Isabella moaned beneath me.

"You like to be fucked roughly, hm?" I murmured, slightly out of breath, into her ear. "That, my dear Ms. Swan, can be accommodated." I pulled myself out, hesitating at her entrance, and then thrust hard inward, causing us both to scream as we came.

"You have the job, Ms. Swan," I panted out, as I took a seat on my sofa, not bothering with my slacks. "Go and see Ms. Cope. She will see that you are oriented into the office work. At three, however, you will be here until you go home at four." I smirked at this.

Ms. Swan nodded politely, putting her panties back on, and adjusting her skirt and hair.

This was going to be good.


End file.
